sorcerers_apprenticefandomcom-20200215-history
Abigail Williams
"I said I'd like to make a request." ''- Abigail Williams before she kidnaps Becky.'' Abigail Williams is a young legendary witch and a minor villainess from The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Abigail Williams is portrayed by Nicole Ehinger. Abigail is a Morganian (conjurors named after Morgana le Fay), one of the evil sorcerers skilled in the art of black magic, as is Morgana le Fay herself. She too seeks to release Morgana from her imprisonment and begin The Rising, thus bringing about a new world of ruling sorcerers. History Abigail Willaims was born in 1680 and she was responsible for putting the colonial Massachusetts town of Salem on the map during the old Salem trials of the 17th century. Ironically, Abigail was also responsible for starting the infamous witch trials of that time. When Abigail was 11 years old during the Salem Witch trials. She and her cousin Betty were accused of Witchcraft and then to aviod their own deaths they began to blame others, as well as blame others to get revenge on people they were not fond of, or at least this was Abigail's idea. However, Elizabeth's charges were dropped and the court set her free. Fueled with envy and rage, Abigail planned to free Morgana in hopes that she would kill Elizabeth, so that she and John could be together forever. However when Balthazar Blake was in America while searching for the chosen Prime Merlinian, he confronted Abigail who is after the Grimhold and tries to free the dark sorceress Morgana. Balthazar then imprisoned Abigail inside the doll as well before she had the opportunity. The Return of Abigail Willaims When Horvath uses the "parasite spell" to steal Drake Stone's energy, and takes his magic ring, he releases the witch, Abigail Williams, into the modern day world and recruited her to kidnap Becky. Abigail came to Becky in her disguise as somewhat a Goth girl with a tied long hair and a leather jacket. Becky told her to come back after she asked to make a request, but to her surprise, Abigail appeared instantly in front of her and revealed herself to a 17th century witch before she was kidnapped. Once Abigail completes that task, Horvath steals her energy and pendant as well. Her black pentagram pendant then becomes one of the rings later placed onto Horvath's cane with the enough energy to break the final shell of the Grimhold and free Morgana. Abigail lays dead, drained of her energy after Horvath stole her life energy. Powers and Abilities Abigail Williams is a powerful and most dangerous witch with dark powers including the ability to change appearances to fool her victims and foes, and to disappear and reappear. Although Abigail extremely skilled in witchcraft, her powers are increased by her own magic pendant which they came from, almost like most sorcerers get their powers from their magic rings. Abigail WIllaims' necklace which is shaped like a star with a circle around it, is one of the magical items in the world. This shape within the Necklace is a pentagram, a common magical symbol. In the movie, it is the symbol of the Morganians when without the circle, as well as the symbol of the magical seal within the terrifying ceremony known as the Rising. Horvath uses the Parasite Spell on her, he takes her necklace and placed on his staff. Trivia *Abigail Willaims is named after and possibly based on the young woman of the same name who is one of the inital accusers during the Salem witch trials of 1692. Category:Sorceresses Category:Morganians Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:From the Grimhold Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Deceased